Hallowe'en Party
by elsiecarson
Summary: Inspired by Hallowe'en coming up on Saturday. What do our favourite profilers get up to? Dave and Erin host a Hallowe'en party for the team at Dave's. All the team members and kids feature.
1. Getting into Costume

Erin slips her Cleopatra costume on and says, "Can you zip me up, Dave? It's going to be a little tight."

Dave carefully zips up Erin's gold dress. "God, you look so sexy. Stay close tonight. I may have to protect you from some attention tonight." Dave says protectively.

"I may have to stick close to you for the same reason. You have very sexy legs, you know." Erin teases as she turns to face Dave. She smoothes the folds of Dave's toga and then frowns. "Your toga isn't folded properly. Give me the fabric."

Dave sighs dramatically and then unwinds the fabric from around himself. "You do it then, if you're so smart."

"Well, I have folded my share of togas in my college years, so I should be able to do it. Just stand still and I'll wind it around you. I think you make a very sexy Antony by the way." Erin says as he winds the long rectangle of fabric around Dave. "There, that's much better. You have to look as accurate as possible with the exception of what you wear under your toga.

"What do you mean by that?" Dave asks curiously.

"Well, you are wearing underwear, aren't you?" Erin asks cheekily.

"Yeah, I'm wearing white boxers." Dave says with a tone that makes it seem very obvious that he would never not wear underwear.

"That is very non-traditional. Roman men never wore underwear." Erin tells Dave.

"Well, what have you got under that dress? It's pretty tight. It must be hard not to have panty lines in that dress." Dave teases Erin.

Erin leans forward and whispers in Dave's ear, "I'm wearing a thong."

Dave visibly gulps. "Damn you, Erin. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"What do you think the folds in the toga are for?" Erin says cheekily. "Come on, I have punch to make. Don't you have warm dishes to heat?"

Dave groans and tries to control himself. Erin looks incredible. "Wait a minute. Where's your Cleopatra wig? Do you need help putting it on?"

"I'd love some help putting my wig on. Thanks David." Erin smiles at Dave. She puts her hair net on and Dave carefully gets the wig settled on her head.

"There, my Cleopatra is complete. She looks absolutely perfect." Dave kisses Erin's cheek. She actually looks quite good with dark hair.


	2. Orange Punch

Erin slips her sandals on and heads down to the kitchen to make Hallowe'en punch. Dave comes down and turns the oven on to heat some of his dishes. Erin is so natural in the kitchen and Dave loves to see her in his kitchen in particular. Erin makes orange punch for herself, Jack, Henry, and Reid.

"You know, fluorescent orange punch doesn't appeal to me at all. It looks toxic." Dave frowns.

"No one said you had to drink it. I made it for those of us who don't drink alcohol. All I asked was that you do the food because you're a better cook. I used to make this when my kids had Hallowe'en parties. It's just fun for the colour and the time of year. Don't worry about things so much." Erin says gently.

Dave kisses Erin's cheek. "You really have become part of the team. I guess you're part of the family now or at least that's what everyone is saying." Dave tells her as he holds her in his arms.

"I'm glad that I've been brought into the fold. You're part of a very tight knit team and I'm glad we get along so well now." Erin says just as the doorbell rings for the first time. "I'll get it. You need to work on the food."


	3. Guest Arrivals

Erin goes and opens the front door to see Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. "Come in you two. Your costumes look wonderful."

"Where's Antony, Cleopatra?" J.J. asks cheekily.

"He's in the kitchen finishing off the hot appetizers. He shouldn't be long. Can I get you a drink while we're waiting for everyone else? I made punch and there's wine as well." Erin asks J.J. and Reid.

"I'll have punch, please." Reid says politely. He's not totally comfortable with Erin yet.

"I'll have white wine." J.J. can't believe the dress that Erin is wearing.

"Have a seat and I'll be right back with your drinks." Erin smiles at Dave's colleagues. She pours a glass of wine for J.J. and serves up two glasses of orange punch for Reid and herself. She carries a tray over and sets it down in front of J.J. and Reid. The doorbell rings again and when she answers the door Batman and Poison Ivy are on the doorstep. "Come in. You two look fabulous. Very nice Penelope."

"Thank you, Erin. I made it myself." Penelope tells Erin. She's proud of her sewing skills.

"I had a friend make my costume. Can I get you a drink?" Erin asks Derek and Penelope.

"Derek drinks beer and Penelope always has a fruit based drink!" Dave calls from the kitchen.

"Thanks Marc Antony!" Erin calls back teasingly.

"Beer's in the fridge!" Dave reminds Erin. "In case Her Royal Highness wants to get drinks herself."

"Very funny! Just bring a beer out when you come! I'll pour Penelope a daiquiri. Cleopatra can't be expected to do everything herself." Erin teases Dave.

"Okay, I'll be right out. Everything's just about ready. Who are we still waiting for? It's not a party without everyone." Dave asks.

"We're still waiting for Beth and Aaron and Alex and James. Can I get you a drink, Antony?" Erin asks as she leans against the doorjamb to the kitchen.

"I'll have a glass of red wine if you're pouring, my lovely Cleopatra." Dave kisses Erin's cheek.

"I thought you would say that. Here you are, sweetheart." Erin hands Dave a glass of his favourite red wine.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Dave takes the wine from Erin and grabs a beer from the fridge for Derek. He walks out into the living room.

Derek wolf whistles when he sees Dave in his toga. "Dude, Hotch was right! You do have fantastic legs for a guy. How lucky is Erin?"

"Why is Hotch talking to you about my legs? Just because Hotch is my normal roommate on trips doesn't mean he gets to give away all my secrets all at once." Dave grumbles.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to tell your secrets, besides I knew one day you would wear a Hallowe'en costume that would show off your legs so I would have an excuse to tell everyone about your fabulous legs." Aaron teases Dave when he walks into the party.

"Very funny Captain Von Trapp. I've got better legs than you do." Dave goes over and hugs Aaron. "You and Beth look great."

"Well, you and Erin make a great Antony and Cleopatra. In fact, I'm impressed with all your costumes." Aaron says as he looks around the room. "Where are Alex and her husband?"

"Not here yet. Can I get you two a drink?" Dave asks being a good host.

"I'll have a beer, Dave." Aaron sits down with Derek and Reid.

"What about you, Beth? We've got just about everything around here." Dave asks the other newest member of the family.

"I'll have a white wine. Thanks, Dave. You have the best parties all the time, or so I've heard." Beth teases Dave.

"The parties here do tend to be legendary. Let's just relax and enjoy tonight. We'll kick this party off when Alex and James arrive." Dave sips his red wine and watches Erin interact with the other women."


	4. We're Here!

The doorbell rings again and Erin immediately gets up. "I'll go, sweetheart. You've been an excellent hostess." Dave kisses Erin's cheek on his way to the front door. "Hey, you guys looks great! Come on in! Erin, look who's here!"

Erin turns to face the front door. She's shocked at who's here. "You three said you couldn't come! It's great to see you!" Erin jumps up and runs over to her kids. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"Hi mom. Dave called after we all said we couldn't come and said you were really upset about us not coming, so we all phoned each other and decided to come. You look beautiful."

Erin hugs her son tightly. "Come in and join us. Can I get you some drinks? There's non-alcoholic punch, wine, beer, and mango daiquiris."

"I'll have a daiquiri. Thanks mom." Erin's daughter says with a smile. Her two sons both ask for a beer.

"Alex and James are very late. Did anyone text her and find out where they are?" Erin asks as she passes her daughter a drink.

"Yeah, I did. She said she and James were having trouble getting their costumes into the car. They're on their way though." Penelope tells Erin. "I wondered about that when she showed me the design for her costume."

"She showed me the design, too. It's stunning, but it has a hugs hoop skirt in it. She said a friend was making her costume for her. She sounded very excited." J.J. smiles when she thinks about Alex.


	5. It's All About the Food

Alex and James finally arrive, dressed as the King and Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, and Dave goes into the kitchen to check on his hot appetizers for the party. The atmosphere is relaxed and Dave can hear the laughter echoing in the other room. He's glad that Erin is getting along so well with the team.

"The food's ready everyone. Come and eat while it's still hot!" Dave calls from the kitchen.

"We always seem to end up in the kitchen when Dave hosts a party, mostly because Dave's food is so epic." Garcia tells Alex. "We all end up staying here because we're so full and drunk."

"I love when you cook, Dave." Erin's daughter kisses his cheek. "You don't burn anything."

"Gee thanks, Jenny." Erin says teasingly.

"Oh mom, we both know you're not the best cook. You can make the basics well, but Dave is an awesome cook." Erin's daughter gives her mom a squeeze.

"You make better mac and cheese than I do." Dave reassures Erin. "Jack, our resident expert, even said so."

"Jack won't even eat my mac and cheese now. I'll have to get your recipe, Erin. You're obviously doing something right." Hotch smiles at his boss.

The group sit down at the dining table where Dave is setting everything down for them. "Well, you don't need to worry. The only thing I made for tonight was dessert and the punch." Erin is able to joke about her skills.

"The punch is very nice. It's not too sweet, which is what I don't like." Reid tells Erin. He's always very honest with everyone.

"That's the same punch mom used to make for our Hallowe'en parties when we were kids. We all loved it so much when we were kids. She had great parties for us." Erin's oldest son say wistfully.

Erin blushes. She's not used to her kids being so sweet and polite to her. "Dig in, everyone. Don't wait and don't let it get cold. Cold food drives my lord Antony crazy." Erin teases Dave.

"Well, you'd best hope the Queen of Hearts enjoys all the food or I shall be losing my head." Dave makes a face when he thinks about his fate.

"Antony, are these your famous fried cheese ravioli? It smells like they are." Captain Von Trapp asks his friend.

"Yes Captain, they are. I made a double batch of those because they were so popular at the last party. Now, can I get the Queen and King of Hearts a drink before I join you?" Dave smiles at Alex and James.

"I'll have beer. Thanks Dave." James says to Dave.

"I'll have a glass of red wine. I know you have the best red wine." Alex requests from Dave.

"Of course, Your Majesties." Dave bows politely to the two royals, other than Cleopatra, at the dinner party. He quickly comes back with their drinks.


	6. How Did You Choose Your Costume?

"So, how did you decide on Antony and Cleopatra?" Reid asks after he finishes one of Dave's deep fried ravioli.

"It wasn't hard. We wanted to stick close to Dave's heritage. We wanted to be something recognizable and Dave makes a better Antony than a Julius Caesar." Erin tells Reid. "Besides, he has good enough legs to pull off a toga."

"How did he persuade you to wear that dress? It's pretty out there for you." Alex asks Erin.

"Oh, that was the hard part. She doesn't persuade easily. It was mostly trying to give her a confidence boost. It's hard to feel beautiful with the restrictions the FBI puts on what you can wear. I made to make her feel beautiful. I started trying to persuade her before the summer." Dave tells Alex.

"That's also the same time I went on my smoothie diet. I wasn't about to put this dress on when I was that heavy. I didn't feel very good about myself, but that has certainly changed thanks to a little exercise and some help from Dave, though his cooking didn't particularly help, but his support did." Erin says seriously.

"Well, you look absolutely divine. I'm very impressed with that little number. Be confident no matter what you weigh. The stress isn't worth it." Penelope says gently.

"Now Penelope, you can't say that and make it happen. Women often feel uncomfortable with their bodies after they have children and it can last for a long time. Hayley felt that way until we divorced." Aaron says seriously. "I know most of you sitting here aren't parents so you can't really understand."

"Thank you, Aaron. I hadn't thought about it that way before. I always thought it had something to do with the fact that I was in a male dominated workplace with buff men who intimidate the hell out of me." Erin teases everyone.

"You know most people would that would make you want to be in better shape rather than letting yourself go." Derek says teasingly.

"I just began to think: why am I bothering? No one notices me anyway unless I've pissed them off." Erin says seriously.

"I always noticed you for all the right reasons, but you can't blame men for not noticing. Most men need giant neon light to pick up on something. We're oblivious most of the time." Dave smiles at Erin cheekily.

"Why do I get the feeling this has come up in your relationship before?" Aaron teases the couple. "God Hayley used to get so upset with me when I didn't notice something. Women expect that men look at things with the same eyes as women look at things, which is so untrue. We notice things that affect us and other than that we don't notice anything. You can't blame us for that." Aaron groans at the topic of conversation.

"Now, I don't think we're asking for a lot. We just want you to notice when we cut our hair more than two inches. The only one who ever notices anything is Reid! I mean Erin lost like twenty pounds and even Dave didn't notice!" J.J. complains.

"Well, I noticed when she didn't have any clothes on later! I know it bugs all of you, but we don't notice things as well as you do. We just know what we appreciate when we see it." Dave blushes when he tells the team the first part.

"Dave! You're not supposed to say things like that in front of my kids! A little discretion would be appreciated." Erin smacks Dave's arm.

"Yeah Dave, that was way TMI! I didn't need to know that about my mom!" Jenny cries indignantly.

"Ah, the healthy cry of a kid who doesn't want to believe their parents were ever sexual beings. It's a rite of passage for every kid." Aaron chuckles at Jenny's reaction. Even Reid shivers when he thinks about his discovery, probably at a much earlier age than most of his colleagues.

"Um sir, no offense, but that was TMI about your teenage years." Penelope's face is blushing bright red.


End file.
